A Kick in the Right Direction
"A Kick in the Right Direction" is the fifth episode of the second season of Inanimate Insanity II, which aired on November 2nd 2013. It is the 23rd episode overall in Inanimate Insanity. Opening The episode begins with Marshmallow and Apple drawing in a flowery field. Apple shows Marshmallow her drawing, a picture of them. Marshmallow calls her drawing nice, but then points out that she spelled everything wrong. Apple complains about this, then crumples her drawing into a ball and throws it into a pile of other drawings with wrong spelling. Apple then asks to see what Marshmallow had drawn, but she doesn't want to show it. Regardless, Apple takes her drawing and looks at it. However, she is shocked to discover that Marshmallow's drawing is of a chair and former contestant Bow. When Apple asks Marshmallow why she drew that, she responds saying that she feels guilty about what happened to Bow. Apple then asks why and answers thinking it was because Marshmallow shut Bow in a box going on a murderous rampage (killing herself). Apple then says no one cares about that, calling Bow "an ugly, disgusting menace." Marshmallow then says she thought Bow was really nice, which Apple hastily agrees with. Marshmallow then wonders that if everyone can magically come back to life, why can't they bring Bow back? She then goes to see MePhone4 to get him to bring back Bow. MePhone4 is then seen under a tree, about to download the "MeOS 7.0" update when Marshmallow comes running towards him. MePhone pretends to be inactive, but Marshmallow is not fooled, and demands for Bow to be returned. MePhone then asks Marshmallow if she actually cares about her, causing Fan to appear and agree with Marshmallow, saying Bow was an fan favorite. Transcript shown here: A Kick In The Right Direction/ Transcript Voting Results Challenge Rundown In this challenge, the teams played a game of soccer. The first team to score five goals would win the challenge, and, as a prize, win Dough on their team. Due to the unbalanced teams, Nickel was forced by MePhone4 to sit out. Next, each of the teams chose a goalie. Fan volunteered to be the goalie for his team, while Baseball asked Microphone to be the goalie. When Microphone replies that she didn't want to be the goalie, Baseball mentioned her tendency to mess up challenges with her loudness. With the support of Suitcase, Microphone was finally chosen as the goalie for the team. Fan managed to block one shot, though he failed to block the next two shots. Apple then attempted to pass the ball to Marshmallow for the second time, but Knife ended up receiving it. After an insult by Apple regarding his dora dolls, Knife retaliated and was forced to sit out due to foul behavior. Knife then joined Nickel on the bleachers. From this point on, Nickel would give tips to Knife on how to be sarcastic, shown at intermittent scenes throughout the episode. The Bright Lights managed to score one goal due to Microphone being preoccupied with talking with Dough, but Yang later scored two goals for the opposite team. After Lightbulb convinced Paintbrush to go to the calm down corner, the Bright Lights were offered four penalty shots, this time with Baseball as the goalie. All of the penalty shots missed, causing the Grand Slams to win the challenge and get Dough on their team. However, Dough was immediately eaten by Yin due to his hunger. Production Notes Trivia *When Lightbulb tells the "sports fans" what they're gonna do, she mixes up a ton of different sports together: **"We're gonna have to dribble... (Basketball) ** ...around those bases..." (Baseball) **"...to get the touchdown..." (Football) **"...we need to checkmate the other team..." (Chess) **"If we're gonna hit that bullseye..." (Archery or Darts) **"...we're gonna knock those pins down as a team!" (Bowling) **"...but you can't be drowning." (Aquatic sports) *Both Lightbulb and Paintbrush received new designs, as Lightbulb gained a shine and shadow, and Paintbrush being more edged, as well as having waving hair. * The same scene of Grand Slams talking is different from the preview on Inanimate Insanity's Facebook page. The generic grass field was changed to a soccer field, and Baseball recieved a shadow. * Lightbulb possibly calls Apple "Vitamin C" because apples are known for their Vitamin C. * MePhone4's update screen had the text that said 10:18 AM. It happens in the morning. Easter Eggs *When Test Tube tells everyone to write down their hypothesis, on her sheet it says: *:1) Box is totally full of broccoli & tears. *:2) Box is a vegan... nerd. *:3) Apple has stubby earlobes. *MePad comments on his screen that 3851 votes was "the first time we've had a prime number of votes this season! :)" *The new MeLife recovery app displays Nickel, Trophy, Paper, Paintbrush, Test Tube, Bow, Cheesy, Tissues, Cherries, Baseball, Balloon, and Pickle. *When Yin-Yang is laughing evilly and everyone is upset at him, Dough in the background shouts, "You suck!" *In Apple's description of Bow's death, Bow's tombstone reads "R.I.P - Bow - She was pink!" *As MePhone4 is about to update, the screen reads "This will cause your MePhone's appearance to drastically change, and turn into a weapon of mass destruction. Oh, and you can't change it back... EV-ER. So yeah, make a choice." Easter Egg 5.6.JPG Easter Egg 5.5.JPG Easter Egg 5.4.JPG Easter Egg 5.3.JPG Easter Egg 5.2.JPG Easter Egg 5.1.JPG References *The crayons in the first scene are differently colored idles of Crayon from'' Object Overload''. *The update MePhone4 could download, called "MeOS 7.0", is a reference to the iOS 7.0 update that was sent out. *In the top left of MePhone4, it says "Merizon 3G", a reference to Verizon Wireless. *Baseball saying "Legs!" is a reference to Bright Lights' "Arms!" in Breaking the Ice. *When MePhone4 is about to update, the "EV-ER" on his screen is a possible reference to Total Drama Island, as well as a MePhone4 line from The Crappy Cliff. Errors *When Marshmallow and Apple are drawing at the beginning, Apple's crayons disappear after the first scene. *MePad displayed 3,851 votes. However by adding all of the votes for this episode together, 93 + 99 + 103 + 141 + 155 + 188 + 530 + 1102 + 1442 = 3,853 votes. **This is a prime number too. *As the shot rapidly zooms in on Apple, the blue flowers appear on the grass. *Just before Adam drops the call with MePhone4, the timer skips 00:12. *When zooming in on Nickel right before making him sit out of the challenge, Suitcase's upper left corner has a rapidly flashing over-extended outline glitch for a couple seconds. *After Paintbrush is knocked down by Baseball, his/her arms are missing. *When Apple accidentally passes the ball over to Knife instead of Marshmallow, Paintbrush is in his/her old design. *As Dough is insulted and embarrassed by Microphone's remark, his foot is slightly under the field. *When Yin-Yang ate Dough, Yang claims he was gluten free, but in Cooking for the Grater Good, he ate Paintbrush's pizza. **This can explain, however, why Yang disliked the pizza. *Dough's arm was slightly through Yin-Yang when Yin ate Dough. *Dough's leg is under the soccer field. *Knife was out for unnecessary roughness, but Yin-Yang wasn't. Error 5.5.JPG Error 5.4.JPG Error 5.3.JPG Flower1.png Flower2.png Flower3.png Ouch..PNG Gallery Ep5TitleCard.jpg|The Title card for this episode MePhone4Coach.jpg|MePhone4 with a whistle Stupid Face 5.12.JPG|Dough on the elimination stairs. Easter Egg 5.2.JPG|The MeOS 7.0 update 23.png|Paintbrush in the Calm Down Corner 22.png|Vote for a Bright Light! 21.png|Yin-Yang, after eating Dough. 20.png|Let's do this! 19.png 18.png 17.png 16.png 15.png 14.png|OUCH! 13double.png 12double.png 11.png 10.png 9.png 8.png 7.png 6.png 12.png Bez nazwy12.png Bez nazwy1.png Photo1.png 4.png Alliance2.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.46.54.png armless paintbrush.PNG|paintbrush is armless? (goof) Category:Season 2 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Viewers Vote Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:Voting Episodes Category:Single Contest Category:Article stubs [[Category:Inanimate Insan